What would the King say
by silverkitten919
Summary: A different take on Merlin's magic being revealed during 'The Disir' when two of our favourite knight overheard a conversation between two of our favourite sorcerers. Reveal fic obviously. Enjoy


Firstly just like every fanfiction writer I don't own Merlin, also probably just like every fanfiction writer if I did I would have revealed Merlin's magic ages ago...

So I have seen a lot of stories about how it would of gone if Merlin told Arthur that he had magic over the camp fire when Arthur says perhaps magic is not bad but I thought there was another part of the episode that would be really interesting if it was overheard... So this is set in _The Disir_.

Not the most original title, I quickly wrote out the conversation and saved it to continue the idea later (quite a few weeks later it seems) and that is what I saved it as and it stuck.

Enjoy.

* * *

**What would the King say...**

Mordred was setting up camp with the other knights but it was not where he wanted to be, he wanted to be with Merlin, to seek a little bit of comfort from the older sorcerer after what he had just witnessed, the death of a brother who only sort to carry out the wishes of the Goddess. It sadden him that a man gifted with such a great responsibility had lost his life. He knew Osgar must have been honoured to be given such a sacred duty, any sorcerer would, even him and he never got to live to enjoy the honour of his success, the congratulations from his other brothers on the completion of his sacred mission.

Morded was done with his duties and really needed to be out of the camp. He picked up his water skin and walked over to the King to see permission to leave the camp, "Sire, I am going to go to the stream and fill up my water bottle with water."

"That is fine Mordred." The king said turning to him giving his permission. Modred gave a small bow and a small smile before heading off into the bush seeking out the man he wished through the humming of his thoughts.

Arthur watched the young knight go off into the bush, he knew that the water skin was not his real reason for wanting to leave, the boy had just witnessed his first death and he knew it was hard on him, he understood the need to seek some privacy and he would allow Mordred that dignity but he didn't want the young man getting lost in the forest in his mood. "Leon, Gwaine!" He called over two of his knights, "Follow Mordred so he doesn't get lost in the woods, keep your distance though, it has been a tough day for him and he needs some time to himself, just watch but don't let him know you are watching." The knight bowed and headed off into the woods after their fellow knight, they turned back for a moment when they heard Arthur called, "And if you see Merlin send him back will you... he has spent an awful long time collecting wood."

Much to the two knights surprise Mordred did not head down the hill to the stream as expected but up the hill to where the sorcerer had been killed not an hour ago. Mordred walked with purpose, and seemed to know where he was going. They were starting to get the feeling that Arthur didn't really need to worry about this boy getting lost in the woods. Mordred disappeared over the rise and when the knights reached the top they peered over to see Mordred approaching none other than Merlin who was laying stones on the head of a newly dug grave. It briefly baffled Leon how Merlin had managed to dig a grave to fit a fully grown man without any tools but before he could continue on with that train of thought Mordred spoke.

"What would the King say, sorcerers are not permitted marked graves." Said Mordred, Merlin was clearly caught unaware, to absorbed in his task of giving the sorcerer a proper burial. "It is alright Merlin, I would have done the same." Gwaine and Leon could not hate Merlin for his act or for young Mordred for not stopping him, they were both such kind hearted people. They were shocked by what Mordred said next. "... he was one of us after all." What! Was all the two nights could think, was Mordred... was Mordred implying that he and Merlin were... were Sorcerers... no it was impossible. Merlin had been at Arthur's side for eight years and had never made a move to destroy Arthur or the kingdom. It just wasn't possible.

"It won't always be like this...one day we will live in freedom again." Oh shit! He was he just confirmed it. 'One day they would live in freedom again', holy shit Merlin had been plotting against him this whole time, he must be working with Morgana... but why. The two knights looked at each other, Leon could see the hurt and betrayal brewing in Gwaine eyes. Gwaine who considered Merlin his best friend... Merlin and Mordred continued talking

"You really believe that?" Asked Mordred looking up and the older man if if seeking comfort and guidance, like a son would look up to a father...like a pupil would look up to his teacher.

"I do."

"Until then we go unmarked in death as in life." Leon saw a cunning in both men's eyes that he had never seen before, it spoke of patience and a belief in a cause, a belief that they would eventually destroy them all and let magic rain terror over the land. Leon caught Gwaine as he leapt forward to go and confront the two men, probably to pound in Merlins face and demand why he would betray them like this. He held the other to the ground, "No Gwaine, we need to go and report this to the King, he will know what to do." Gwaine nodded and though it pained them both they made their way silently down the hill, once they thought they were out of earshot they took off at a full blown run.

Arthur turned and drew his sword as he heard two people running towards them, but lowered it as he saw Gwaine and Leon charge into the camp. They stopped and bent over in exhaustion breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, what has happened..." Arthur asked concerned.

"Merlin... and Mordred..." the two knights were out of breath and seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"What happened? Are they ok? Where are they?"

Finally Leon pulled himself up and Arthur saw the fire of betrayal in his eyes, "They have betrayed us, Sire, they plot against us as we speak. They are sorcerers!"

* * *

So... I don't really plan to continue this story as I already have a couple of multichapters on the go that I have to find the time to finish. I just wanted to get the idea out of my head while I have some free time stuck in bed sick. If I have a lot of people wanting me to continue I will try or if anyone wants to take it over I am happy for that just give me a PM.

Hope you enjoyed it...

919


End file.
